The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Thermal characteristics of packaged semiconductor devices can have a significant impact on the performance and reliability of the semiconductor devices. Thermal variations during normal operations of a semiconductor device can cause stress failures in the semiconductor device and the materials used to package the semiconductor device. As the temperature of the semiconductor device varies, the various materials used to package the semiconductor device can expand and contract at different rates. Over time, stress or fatigue due to the expansion and contraction of the various materials can result in structural damage to the semiconductor device which may prevent the semiconductor device from functioning as intended.